


Hell Boy

by honeyyhyunjin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Hell girl, I'm sorry Felix I love you, M/M, One Shot, Sad, based on anime, changlix, maybe my heart hurt while writing this, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyyhyunjin/pseuds/honeyyhyunjin
Summary: ''Wake up for me, please. You know I can't go on without you, I can't see you like this anymore...''In which Changbin takes revenge on the one who hurt Felix.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 29





	Hell Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on the anime ''Hell Girl'', I really recommend it. I hope you enjoy this!

"How are you feeling, Lix?", Changbin asked his friend as he entered the room with a smile. He sat next to Felix, taking a few seconds to gaze at the sight in front of him, he could never get used to it.

Felix, Changbin's best friend, is now lying unconscious on a hospital bed, as he has been for two weeks now. It was a coma apparently. Severe trauma has been done to the Australian boy's head, as well as multiple broken bones and fractures. Changbin was told he had brain damage, yet he knew so little because the doctors have barely told him anything about Felix's condition.

—

_"I'll be there in a second, you start walking there, okay?" Changbin shouted to Felix as they began walking to their favorite ice cream shop. Changbin had to retrieve his wallet that he somehow forgot in his house, and told his friend to start heading there. As expected, both boys had no idea that their lives would drastically change in mere minutes._

_"Felix, I got it!", Changbin jogged to where he thought Felix would be, but he must have walked further. Walking another block, Changbin found it strange that the other boy hasn't responded to him, or tried to run back to him. "Felix..?"_

_Changbin turned a corner to cross the street, but stopped in his tracks once he saw what was in front of him. It took a while to register in Changbin's mind of what has just happened, but eventually came to realize that Felix has gotten hit by a car. It wasn't only just a car, but an eight-wheeler truck. The driver of this truck didn't hesitate to start driving off as he realized he had just hit someone._

_Changbin ran to Felix, not caring that he was running into a busy road. In front of him laid a bloodied boy, with limbs twisted in ways that he didn't ever want to imagine. His face was almost unidentifiable, with one half of his it covered in a burn mark from scraping it on the road._

_With violently shaking hands, Changbin attempted to snap a picture of the truck's license plate, and luckily took one that was clear enough. "You fucking bastard!", Changbin screamed to the driver hoping he would be heard, and attempted to run after him but he didn't want to leave Felix._

_"Is this 911? I need you here as quick as possible my f-friend got hit by a truck.. ple-ease come", Changbin hurriedly spoke to the dispatcher and told him where they were. He wasn't even sure if he dialed the correct number because he was too panicky and his eyes were too blurry from tears. At this point Changbin was on the ground, cradling Felix in his arms. He didn't care that the weight of the boy was making his body ache._

_Changbin released a breathe he didn't know he was holding as he realized Felix had a pulse. "You'll be okay, Hm? The ambulance is coming, we'll be okay", Changbin choked out as he tried wiping some blood off of the other boy's face. The black-haired boy tried convincing himself that Felix will be alright._

_Changbin sobbed into Felix's neck crook, holding him in an uncomfortable position. After a while, he was helped by good Samaritans to bring the injured boy to the curb to continue the flow of traffic._   
  
_Eventually, both ambulances and police cars arrived. Changbin couldn't let Felix go, literally and figuratively. It felt like a stab in the heart when he saw Felix get lifted from the ground like a lifeless doll, and brought into the ambulance on a stretcher. Cops tried talking to Changbin about the accident, but he was unable to properly speak and resorted to showing them the picture of the license plate._

_The drive to the hospital was hell, with Changbin holding Felix's hand while painfully watching the paramedics keep the boy stable. He was completely unconscious, as the impact of the hit knocked the younger out. Instead of having the image of Felix's bright smile flash through Changbin's mind, the image of the broken and bloody boy replayed again and again._

_Felix was immediately emitted into the Emergency Room, and was eventually brought to an area where Changbin wasn't allowed in. He was left to wait outside to pray that his precious friend would be alright._

\--

"The doctors updated me about your condition, they told me you have so much more to go, and that you're in a vegetative state. They must be mistaken, I know you're going to wake up", Changbin horsely spoke to Felix, who looked lifeless as ever. He found out a few days beforehand, and finally found the energy to go out and visit his friend again.

The older took hold of Felix's small and cold hand, brining it up to his cheek. "Wake up for me, please. You know I can't go on without you, I can't see you like this anymore. I.. I want to see your smile again, one more time." Tears ended up rolling down Changbin's cheeks by the time he finished speaking, but stopped himself. "No, I won't cry so much, you wouldn't want that", he tried letting out a small chuckle.

Changbin desperately wanted to have Felix back. He needed to see the boy everyday like he used to, and fool around in their classes. He was starting to miss hanging out with Felix, and having the boy in his arms. Changbin never knew he would crave to hear someone's voice so badly, or feel the soft touch of another person. He started to regret not showing enough appreciation towards Felix, and guilt settled in his mind. The older boy wanted to let the Aussie know how much he really meant to him.

Changbin wanted to finally let Felix know that he loved him.

"I'm going to find out who did this to you, okay? I'm going to make them pay, no matter what", Changbin cleared his throat and spoke in a determined way. He wasn't going to stop at anything to make sure that the person who hurt Felix will receive the punishment he deserves.

Changbin would always go straight home after visiting Felix, as he would be drained of all energy. It was like a bit of the boys soul was taken from him every time he visited the hospital, making him feel as lifeless as Felix. A boy as young as Changbin shouldn't be dealing with this situation almost all by himself, and a boy as young as Felix shouldn't deserve to be in the state he is.

It was late now, about 11:45, and the raven-haired boy thought it would be nice to take his mind off of everything for a bit by expressing his emotions through music. He used his old computer to not only write the lyrics but also produce the music, like the beats and such. The computer was being particularly glitchy this night though, much to Changbin's annoyance.

"Why can't this stupid thing work for once?", Changbin groaned and face-palmed his forehead. Apparently nothing wanted to go right for him. 15 minutes of desperately trying to fix lousy computer passed and yet nothing worked. Changbin was ready to slam his fist at the screen when something popped up.

The screen turned black, with small letters and a bar to type words into. Changbin instantly got a bad feeling, yet he was too curious about what this mysterious website beheld.

**I shall wash away thy bitterness**

╔═══════════════╗

╚═══════════════╝

**Submit**

"Huh? What does that even? Am I supposed to put someone's name?", Changbin asked no one but himself. He let out a sarcastic laugh and quickly shut out the tab, deciding to finally go to sleep.

\--

Two days later, Changbin got news from the police about their search with finding a culprit. It wasn't as hard as anyone expected, as registering the license plate was able to lead to finding the owner of the vehicle. With Changbin's input, the police were on their way on finding who hit Felix. Luckily, the boy caught of glimpse of the man driving the truck, and was able to conclude that the pictures he was shown was in fact the criminal.

Changbin was beyond ecstatic. He was finally able to make the person who hurt his precious Felix receive the punishment he deserved. Not often do hit-and-run accidents lead to actually finding the driver of the car.

It's also not often that the driver of the car would be a wanted criminal for years, which is exactly what the police caught.

This man, Yang Hyunsuk, is the leader of a gang that is a huge source of drugs and human trafficking in Seoul. He has put countless lives in danger and caused multitudes of deaths. He's the definition of a human scumbag, really.

This same day, Changbin decided to download videos and pictures of Felix to put them onto a hard drive. He didn't want to risk them getting deleted if something were to happen to his phone, instead he wanted to keep the precious content forever.

It was near midnight again, the contents from Changbin's phone were taking way too long to download. His eyes were drifting closed and body yearning for his bed, until the familiar website appeared once again. "Again?", the boy mumbled, confused about why this came up again. He was about ready to shut the computer down and take it to a store the next day.

Changbin couldn't ignore the curiosity, and decided to stay on the website. "You can wash away bitterness, huh", he mumbled yet again. He thought, _Well, I'm feeling quite bitter as of right now,_ but then remembered someone else. _Oh yeah, that Hyunsuk bastard. I'll put his name in._ He hesitated to type the name in, but proceeded to. Changbin didn't know exactly why he felt anxiety rise from the pit of his stomach, but then laughed it off as he realized this could just be some scam. But then again, it _could_ be, but it's not impossible that it's _not_ some joke.

Changbin expected nothing to happen, but little did he know someone was alerted of his request.

~~

_"Hyunjin, you have received a message", the boy was told._

_"_ **_Alright, I'll answer it soon_ ** _", he responded._

~~

"What did I even expect anyways," Changbin chuckled. Soon enough, he received a call and thought it was most likely one of his parents. He scowled as his mind tricked him into thinking _somehow_ Felix called him, but realized reality is much different than his own wishes. Changbin flipped over his phone that was sitting face-down on his desk, which resulted in him completely freezing.

" _What the fuck?_ ", Changbin cursed as he read the his screen. It wasn't even a caller ID, it was more like a simple phrase.

_**I have received your request** _

_**-Hell Boy** _

Changbin only gazed at his phone with wide eyes, coming up with the decision to not answer and leave his phone alone. "I'm not dealing with this bullshit today. Nope, don't need it", he sighed and climbed into his bed.

\--

It has been three weeks since Felix has been in his vegetative state, Changbin went about his daily routine and visited Felix towards the night time. He was especially exhausted on this day after getting barely any sleep the night before. The raven-haired boy couldn't stop thinking, mind constantly swirling with thoughts causing him to overthink and worry.

"Hi, Lix", Changbin tiredly smiled, feeling his heart become heavy with every passing second. Felix's eyes were open, yet he couldn't speak or do anything with any consciousness. He didn't know where he was, or that Changbin was by his side, holding his hand for dear life. Changbin was quite confused about Felix's condition, but was clarified by the doctor that he wasn't brain-dead. He was far from that, actually.

Most importantly, Felix had a chance to recover.

Thankfully, the nurses took care of Felix well so Changbin didn't have to do as much. They made sure to keep him fed and hydrated, worked out his limbs so they didn't remain stiff, and did other things like cleaning him and brushing his teeth. Changbin liked to play Felix's favorite music, like _Twice,_ and even gave him a haircut that didn't look _too_ bad. He often sang to the unconscious boy, despite his voice sounding raspy half of the time.

Changbin contently worked on his homework, giving Felix some company although he wasn't aware of it. The tired boy slammed his books shut and threw his pen out of anger, earning a tiny flinch from Felix. "Oh Lix, I'm sorry", Changbin softly said to the other boy. He leaned closer to Felix, running his thumb along the scabbing scars on his face. The elder cupped Felix's face, taking time to admire him. He looked so peaceful, but Changbin knew he wasn't. It was like the younger was trapped in his body, desperately trying to escape.

Changbin lowered his head to rest it on Felix's chest, feeling the soft rise and fall of it. He sighed, feeling tears prick at his eyes. "I don't know if you'll hear me, but I have to say it. I love you, Lix.. Like, love as so much more than a friend. I have for so long and yet I was such a coward to tell you, all because I was afraid of how you would answer back. Now, I don't know if I'll ever get an answer from you", Changbin nearly whispered. He cringed at his own confession, finding it to be even more awkward than it would be if Felix was awake. He bitterly laughed at himself, feeling ridiculous that he never showed his feelings to his best friend as tears kept rolling down.

Changbin felt even more exhausted after a while, and wasn't even aware that he fell asleep with his head resting right beside Felix's torso. All Felix could do was stare at the ceiling, with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

\--

_Changbin awoke in the middle of a field, with soft grass below him. He was leant up against a tree, back aching from the hard bark. He looked around to see that he was surrounded by flowers of multiple colors, along with the sky painted in colors of purples, reds, and yellows due to the beautiful sunset._

_The black-haired boy quickly came to his senses, realizing he was somewhere that he's never been before. Suddenly, a boy appears in front of him, with arms stretched out apparently holding something. Changbin got up and slowly approached the boy, unaware of who he was._   
  
_This mysterious boy had jet black middle-parted hair that was close to a mullet, soft lips that seemed to always be in a pout, and a small mole under his left eye. He was wearing a black and white school uniform, which clearly matched the rest of his look. The most noticeable feature about him were his shining, bright red eyes._

_The boy with red eyes hands Changbin a straw doll that was tied together with a red ribbon. "_ ** _If you really want to take revenge, you may pull that red string. If you pull the string, you will make a contract with me. The person you wish to take revenge on will immediately be taken to hell"_** , _he spoke as he stared at Changbin so deeply that it seemed like his eyes went through his soul._

_Changbin put his fingers on the end of the string until the hell boy stopped him,_ **_"However, once the revenge is dealt, you have to pay the compensation."_ ** _Changbin asked in confusion,"Compensation?" The other boy continued,_ **_"When a person is cursed, two graves are dug. When the contract is complete, your soul will be taken to hell. You will not be able to go to heaven, your soul will suffer in pain and agony to wander for all eternity."_ **

****_Changbin was completely baffled, failing to think this wasn't a dream. He was stuck with a huge decision, should he make the man who has hurt hundreds of people suffer? Or should he leave it alone and let him live just so he doesn't have to go to hell? Changbin's mind became overwhelmed when he thought about Felix never waking up, and his only chance to see him ever again would be when they finally meet each other in heaven._

_Changbin took hold of the doll and decided to take it with him to make his final decision with plenty of thought. Soon enough, the strange boy disappeared, leaving Changbin._

_\--_

Changbin woke up in the same position as before, before realizing his visiting hours were going to be over very shortly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lix. I love you", Changbin quickly said before placing a kiss on Felix's forehead, letting his lips linger there for a bit.

The elder boy arrived at his dark apartment which made his mood darken along with the light. He so badly wanted to sleep well, but now he had more even more things to think about. _Should I really do this? Is it even going to work? Is this just a huge joke? Would Felix even be okay with this?_  
  
Changbin tried his hardest to leave these thoughts for the next day, taking at least an hour and a half to slip into dreamland.

Changbin woke up groggily then ever with the straw doll sitting on his bed stand, exactly where it was yesterday. He wanted to visit Felix early today, so he took the doll with him.

"Good afternoon, Lixie", Changbin hummed after seeing the familiar face of his precious friend. Although the sight was still painful, the boy had a sliver of hope that Felix would be alright eventually. After about 30 minutes of spending time with the Aussie boy, Changbin noticed something off.

Felix started taking in huge breathes, breathing in and out like he needed to do exercises to prevent anxiety. Tears started rapidly rolling down the boy's cheeks, small whimpers slipping out of his mouth. "Felix? Felix baby please calm down", Changbin softly said, trying to calm Felix's breathing.

Changbin contemplated calling the nurses, but he didn't want to leave Felix. "Felix please, you're alright, I'm right here.", Changbin lightly grasped the other boy's hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. He tried wiping Felix's tears with his sweatshirt sleeve, before more came falling down.

After 5 more minutes, Felix's breathing became more even and his tears were stopping their flow. Changbin kept his hand in his, while trying to stop his own tears from falling. This was so scary for Changbin, as he was only used to Felix opening his eyes and chewing some food while being in the state he is in. Seeing this made Changbin even more upset than before, realizing how helpless Felix really was. He was angry, fuming in fact.

 _This is the final straw_ , Changbin thought, _He needs to learn his lesson._ He stayed with Felix for longer to make sure he was alright, then rushed home to finally test if this hell thing works.

Changbin took a seat on his bed, pulling out the doll from his backpack. Taking a deep breath, Changbin pulled the string. A huge gust of wind blew through his bedroom, before the doll was taken away and only the string was left. " **I hear and grant this revenge"** , a deep, rumbling voice boomed through the room. Changbin sat in silence, waiting anxiously for something to happen.

\--

_What the Hell?", Hyunsuk whispered as he woke up in a place that seemed to be a dark abandoned warehouse. He got up when suddenly he felt the presence of other people, but couldn't see them._

_"How do you feel being such a horrible person?"_

_"Are you satisfied from hurting so many people?"_   
  
_"Do you even know what you've done?"_

_He yelled, legs wobbly running to the exit of the huge room. Hundreds of people were chasing after him; the women and men he kidnapped and put into sex slavery, the people he gave spiked drugs to, the people he killed just to kill, and so many more. The gang leader finally opening the door only to be brought to a familiar scene._

_On the street was his huge truck that he would use to sneak drugs in, disguising it as a car for a moving company. On the pavement lay Felix, covered in blood with this face against the ground. The boy got up, slowly walking to Hyunsuk like nothing was even wrong with him._

_"Are you happy?", Felix asked with an evil grin._

_Another boy walked behind the disgusting man, putting his hand on his shoulder. "A filthy man like you doesn't deserve to live", he said in his ear. The boy was Bang Chan, Hyunjin's sidekick._

_"Who the hell are you, can you stop?", Hyunsuk sneered. With a glare Chan responded,"Do you not care about all the innocent people you have hurt? How unfortunate." He let out sarcastic laugh._

_Hyunsuk turned around to face Hyunjin, glaring at him with his red eyes._ **_"O pitiful shadow, bound in darkness, looking down on people and hurting them. A soul drowned in sins.._ **

**_..Do you want to see what death is like?_ **   
****  
****_In a second's time, Hyunsuk's world went black._

_"Where am I? Where are you taking me?", he asked as he awoke in a small boat. "_ **_You have already died._ ** _" Hyunjin answered with an emotionless face._

**_"I shall ferry this revenge to Hell."_ **

**\--**

"It's a nice day, Lix. Hopefully you wake up on a good day like this.", Changbin smiled to his precious friend. His eyes were open and slowly began to follow things like Changbin's hand, and his own hands would occasionally move. The pigments in his skin were no longer as pale, beginning to restore the honey tint it had before.

Hope was very necessary for Felix's recovery, and that's all Changbin was feeling. He knew that one day his dear Felix would wake up.

While ruffling his head in Felix's hair, Changbin was reminded of his contract. He looked at his wrist to see a bold, black mark that resembled a flame inside of a circle but it wasn't quite that. He was still unsure of whether his decision was the right one to make, but didn't regret it when he remembered that Yang Hyunsuk is now non-existent.

Changbin did this to avenge the hundreds of lives that the horrible man hurt, to make sure he would never do anything bad again.

Changbin did this for Felix.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! i love u


End file.
